Silence in the dark
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Keluarga Uchiha mengadopsi Sakura dari panti asuhan, tak ada masalah ketika ia datang. Namun lama-kelamaan terjadi hal-hal aneh dan menakutkan di rumah mereka-SasuSakuItachi-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Mistery

::::

Silence in the dark

::::

Summary : Keluarga Uchiha mengadopsi Sakura dari panti asuhan, tak ada masalah ketika ia datang. Namun lama-kelamaan terjadi hal-hal aneh dan menakutkan di rumah mereka. SasuSakuIta.-Birthday Fic for Shirayuki Amane-

::::

**Silence in the dark**

::::

Ia datang di suatu sore yang cerah, ketika aku dan adikku tengah menunggunya. Ya, kami sudah lama menunggunya datang. Sudah lama pula kami menunggunya untuk mengembalikan senyum kebahagiaan di wajah orang tua kami. Wajah yang sudah lama menantikan aroma baru di keluarga kami, aroma gadis manis yang ceria dengan mata lebar yang berkilauan. Menantikan tawa renyah dan manja, tawa riang dimana ia akan memeluk ibuku ketika beliau membelikannya baju-baju yang indah dan perhiasan yang cantik-cantik. Atau gurauan manja ketika kami menggodanya karena kecerewetannya. Dan kebahagiaan ketika akhirnya ibu mendapatkan partner bergosip dan memasak.

Hal itu akhirnya terwujud juga, setelah sekian lama ayah menunda untuk mengadopsi satu gadis saja untuk bergabung bersama keluarga kami, dan terlalu lama sejak berita mengejutkan datang dari seorang Dokter yang menyatakan bahwa ibuku tak bisa lagi mempunyai anak. Semua hal yang kami dambakan dalam diri adik perempuan akhirnya terwujud dalam diri Sakura.

Di suatu sore yang cerah, gadis berumur 16 tahun ini datang. Dengan senyum manis dan mata emeraldnya yang lebar, serta rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok, ia tampak benar-benar kontras di dalam rumah ini. Warna pink tiba-tiba saja mencerahkan warna hitam kelam yang telah melekat selama bertahun-tahun dalam keluarga kami.

"Selamat sore," katanya dengan senyum manis saat pertama kali kami bertatap muka. "namaku Sakura,"

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku sementara Sasuke hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya saja.

Namanya sangat cocok dengannya, Sakura, pink, cantik.

"Mulai sekarang, Sakura adalah bagian dari keluarga kita," kata ibuku, ia tampak sangat bahagia memeluk Sakura. "Itachi dan Sasuke sekarang adalah kakakmu,"

Sakura menatap kami bergantian, ia kemudian membungkuk.

"Mohon bantuannya ya kak,"

"Santai saja Sakura," kataku agak geli. "anggap saja rumah sendiri, benar kan Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Kau akan cepat akrab dengan mereka Sakura-chan, umur mereka tidak beda jauh denganmu. Sasuke berumur 18 tahun sementara Itachi 20 tahun," kata ibuku, ia menatap Sakura dengan rona kebahagiaan yang tak tergambarkan. "mereka sudah kuliah, jadi kau bisa minta mereka mengajarimu kalau kau sulit belajar,"

"Itu benar Sakura," kata ayah, ia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dan tersenyum kebapakan. "tidak ada hal yang perlu kau cemaskan,"

::::

Benarkah begitu? Benarkah memang tak ada hal yang perlu dicemaskan?

::::

Seminggu sudah Sakura resmi menjadi Uchiha, keluarga kami menjadi lebih hidup setelah Sakura datang. Ia manis, ceria dan sangat bersemangat. Ia tak pernah membiarkan suasana menjadi sepi saat kami berkumpul, ia kerap kali melemparkan lelucon hingga kami tertawa. Ia juga membahas hal apa saja agar kami terus bicara, aku heran, Sakura tidak pernah kehabisan topik dalam kepalanya.

"Apakah kak Sasuke punya pacar?" tanya Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tampak tak ingin menjawabnya.

"Dia tidak punya," kataku menimpali.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada cewek yang mau sama dia," ujarku.

"Tch~"

"Tidak mungkin kan? Kak Sasuke sangat tampan, jadi gak mungkin gak ada cewek yang mau,"

"Itu karena dia itu tidak bisa senyum, makanya cewek-cewek menganggapnya sera.."

"Oi Itachi!"

"Ah haha, maaf Sasuke. Tapi begitu kan kenyataannya?"

"Tch~" kata Sasuke. "kau sendiri, seperti kau punya saja,"

"Kau juga tidak punya pacar?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Tidak! ahh.. mungkin setelah aku selesai kuliah," kataku, Sakura nyengir.

"Kalian tidak akan sulit dapat pacar, percaya deh," kata Sakura menyemangati.

"Kalau Itachi tetap akan sulit," kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Setidaknya aku pernah dapat pacar,"

"Itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu,"

"Yeah, daripada belum sama sekali,"

"Aku tidak begitu pedu.."

"Nah kalian berdua! Berhenti bertengkar!" kata ibuku mengendalikan situasi yang makin lama makin tidak jelas. "dan Sakura-chan! Ini sudah malam, besok kau harus masuk sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi tidur, oke?"

"Baiklah," Sakura bangkit dan melambai pada kami semua. "selamat malam semuanya,"

Sakura naik ke lantai atas hingga ayah dan ibuku juga akhirnya memasuki kamar untuk tidur. Lalu Sasuke naik ke lantai atas setelahnya, hingga hanya aku sendiri di ruang tamu.

Aku menghela napas berat, tidak biasanya aku dan Sasuke berdebat karena hal seperti ini, normalnya kami saling menjaga privasi masing-masing. Aku tahu Sasuke tidak berniat mencari pacar karena ingin mendapatkan beasiswa ke kampusnya sekarang, ia berjuang selama 3 tahun penuh ketika di SMA. Tanpa pacaran, tanpa kencan.

Sementara Sasuke, ia tahu betul hubunganku dengan cinta pertamaku dulu sangat serius. Ia tahu betul perasaanku yang hancur ketika ia meninggal karena kecelakaan, ia tahu betul aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Tapi.. entahlah, mungkin ia cuma ingin agar aku lebih membuka diri.

:::::

Aku tengah membaca di ruang tamu ketika sesuatu yang basah dan bertekstur kasar menjilati kakiku, aku mengangkat kaki secara otomatis dan menatap sebal pada sesuatu di bawahku. Seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu menatapku dengan memelas, Doyle. Ini adalah kucing kesayangan Sasuke, ia mencoba meraih kakiku di atas sofa dan bermain-main senang ketika kakiku bergerak menghindari cakarnya. Seandainya saja kucing ini dapat membaca pikiranku dan mengetahui bahwa aku benar-benar sangat membenci makhluk berbulu ini, ia pasti tidak akan sudi mendekatiku lagi. Kucing ini memang nekad, aku sudah berusaha menyingkirkannya, namun ia kembali lagi, kali ini dengan santainya ia melompat dan bergelung di pangkuanku. Aku menahan napasku dan mencomot belakang lehernya dan meletakkannya di sofa, kemudian aku berniat pindah tempat, meninggalkan Doyle yang bergetar manja di atas sofa. Ketika aku berbalik, aku hampir saja melompat kaget, Sakura tiba-tiba saja ada di depanku. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mata kami bertemu, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Doyle.

"Apa kak Itachi tidak suka kucing?" tanyanya.

"Eh.. ya, aku tidak begitu suka," kataku menggaruk belakang leherku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sangat lucu?"

"Entahlah, aku cuma alergi," jawabku sekenanya, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena ia disebut kucing. Menurutku hewan ini mempunyai sisi munafik yang sulit dijelaskan, tampilannya memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, ia suka bermuka manis di depan manusia. Tapi di sisi lain ia adalah predator yang menakutkan, ia suka berburu hewan kecil apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia bisa memburu ribuan jenis hewan yang lebih lemah darinya. Dan itu membuatku -entah kenapa- tak menyukai sifatnya.

"Apakah Doyle membuatmu takut?" tanya Sakura sembari menggendong Doyle ke pelukannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," kataku. "aku cuma geli saja,"

"Kenapa kau tidak membuangnya kalau tidak suka?"

"Kucing ini kan punya Sasuke," kataku melipat-lipat bukuku. "dia tidak akan memaafkanku kalau aku sampai melakukannya,"

"Lagipula, tidak ada yang salah dengan seekor kucing kan? Dia sangat menggemaskan," kata Sakura, ia mencium Doyle dan meletakkannya kembali di atas sofa. Ia kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Apakah kau punya waktu kak Itachi?"

"Ya, aku sedang tidak ada tugas kuliah kok,"

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan PR?"

"Yeah.. tentu, tentu saja Sakura,"

:::::

Hari Minggu yang cerah akhirnya datang juga, meskipun beberapa orang memutuskan berdiam diri di rumah saja alih-alih menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berjalan-jalan. Tetapi Sakura tampaknya lebih memilih opsi kedua, ia tengah menarik lengan Sasuke -memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya. Ketika Sasuke hanya menjawab malas, jelas merasa agak jengah dengan betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tetaplah seorang lelaki normal, ia jarang dekat dengan seorang gadis. Dan jika kini tiba-tiba muncul gadis cantik yang jadi adiknya, ia tentu saja agak sulit menerimanya.

"Ibu memberiku uang agar aku bisa belanja baju yang kusukai, kau mau menemaniku kan kak?" Sakura berkata memelas, mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya. Sasuke akhirnya luluh juga, ia menghela napas berat dan mengedikkan kepala tanda setuju.

Sakura melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Arigato!"

"Hn.." Sasuke mendorong Sakura agar ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Sakura yang nyengir lebar.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut kak?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku ada tugas kuliah," kataku. "kalian bersenang-senanglah berdua!"

"Dah kakak..." kata Sakura, sementara Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan 'bersenang-senang? Yang benar saja!'

::::

"Itachiii...!" kepala ibu menyembul dari arah dapur, ia tengah mencopot celemek yang dipakainya dan mendekatiku. "bisakah kau mengambilkan baju Sakura dan Sasuke di kamarnya, ibu mau mencucinya,"

"Tentu," kataku, aku naik ke lantai atas dan mengambil baju Sasuke terlebih dahulu, kemudian ke kamar depannya untuk menambil baju Sakura.

Rasanya sangat asing ketika aku masuk, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk kamar cewek. Dan heran menatap kamar yang begitu rapi dan wangi, aku yakin ia menatanya sendiri ketika datang. Dindingnya polos tanpa poster atau foto, yang ada hanyalah wallpaper bernuansa taman bunga tulip. Di tempat tidur dan raknya terdapat banyak sekali koleksi boneka yang lucu, boneka kucing, lumba-lumba, anjing dan yeah.. khas cewek lah.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku memata-matai kamar Sakura dan memutuskan mengambil baju kotor Sakura, menumpuknya dengan baju milik Sasuke.

"Lama sekali," kata ibu ketika kakiku sudah menuruni tangga, ia sudah menyalakan mesin cuci. Aku menyerahkan baju Sasuke dan Sakura padanya.

"Kau kenapa tidak ikut pergi?" tanya ibu.

"Aku banyak tugas,"

"Bersenang-senanglah sesekali," katanya. "kau perlu sedikit membuka diri, Sasuke saja sudah bisa kan? Ibu senang Sakura membawa banyak hal positif untuk kalian, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mau jalan-jalan,"

"Iya bu, apapun asal ibu senang,"

"Jangan melakukannya karena ibu! Lakukanlah untuk dirimu sendiri Itachi!"

"Hn,"

"Jangan hanya Hn saja! Berjanjilah kau akan melakukannya!"

"Iya, aku janji,"

:::::

Sebulan lebih Sakura tinggal bersama kami, rasanya makin hari ia makin lengket dengan keluarga Uchiha. Aku juga mulai merasakan hal aneh ketika menatap sosoknya yang cantik dan lincah, mungkin karena ia ceria aku jadi menyukainya. Lagipula, dia adikku! Jadi, aku mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran aneh tentangnya, tentang betapa indah matanya. Betapa bibirnya yang mungil tampak sangat cantik ketika ia tersenyum. Atau betapa jenjang kakinya. Yeah.. Sudahlah.

Lagipula, belakangan ini Sakura tampak lebih akrab dengan Sasuke. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dan Sasuke juga tampak lebih terbuka sekarang. Suasana hati Sasuke tampak sangat baik ketika ia menghampiriku di ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan sesekali?" tanyanya, ia duduk di sebelahku dan memangku Doyle yang menggeliat senang.

"Tidak, lagipula kita akan kedatangan tamu hari ini,"

"Iya aku tahu, maksudku besok atau lusa," kata Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan datang kak?"

Deg! Aku hampir melompat kaget lagi. Sepertinya, Sakura mempunyai kemampuan untuk muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan orang.

"Sakura," aku mengelus dadaku. "teman ayah dan ibu akan datang hari ini,"

"Siapa?"

"Keluarga Yamanaka," kata Sasuke. "mereka mungkin akan menginap,"

"Siapa saja mereka?"

"Pasangan suami istri Yamanaka dan anak gadisnya, Ino, serta adiknya yang berumur 5 tahun, Ai," kataku. "kau pasti akan senang ketemu mereka. Ino anaknya supel, sementara Ai itu lucu sekali,"

:::::

Dugaanku ternyata tepat, Sakura langsung akrab dengan keluarga Yamanaka, terutama Ino. Meskipun Ai tampak lebih pemurung dibanding terakhir kali kami melihatnya. Tapi orang tuanya bilang Ai memang sedang sakit.

Tetapi diamnya Ai malah melegakan Sasuke, karena setiap kali gadis kecil ini menemukan Doyle, ia akan langsung menyiksanya. Sasuke tentu saja sangat keberatan, ia harus mengurung Doyle dalam kamar setiap kali keluarga Yamanaka datang berkunjung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur bersamaku saja Ino!" kudengar Sakura tengah berkata pada Ino.

"Baiklah, aku punya banyak bahan untuk digosipkan,"

Sudah kuduga, mereka akan cocok.

"MIAAAWWWW!"

"Ai! JANGAN!" terdengar teriakan Sasuke dari arah dapur, aku segera berlari menyusul dan menemukannya tengah membungkuk sambil membujuk gadis kecil berambut pirang yang memegang Doyle di tangan kanannya dan sebilah pisau dapur di tangan kirinya. Mata biru gadis kecil itu menatap kami, kemudian nyengir.

"Potong.." katanya. "mau potong,"

Ia bersiap menggoreskan pisau dapurnya ke perut Doyle ketika beberapa orang datang di belakangku, reaksi Ai sangat aneh. Ia terlihat ketakutan kemudian menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya ke lantai.

"Ai! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ino di belakangku. Ai kemudian melepas Doyle dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ibunya kemudian menyeruak di antara kami dan langsung memeluk Ai penuh kasih sayang, kemudian membawanya menjauh dari keramaian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata ayah, ia tampak tegang dan marah.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba Ai bermain dengan pisau dapur dan mengarahkannya ke perut Doyle," kataku.

"Maafkan aku," kata Tuan Yamanaka dengan cemas. "Ai memang agak murung belakangan ini, tapi dia tidak pernah membunuh binatang,"

"Mungkin dia hanya meniru adegan di dalam film," kata ibuku tampak prihatin, sementara Ino memeriksa keadaan Doyle yang berada di pelukan Sasuke. "Doyle tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak," kata Sasuke menahan kesal. Ia kemudian pergi terlebih dahulu dan naik ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke!" aku memanggilnya, ia terkadang tak bisa bersikap sopan.

"Biar aku saja kak," kata Sakura, ia bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

"Maaf," kataku pada Tuan Yamanaka.

"Tidak apa-apa, wajar saja dia marah," katanya, kami kemudian mulai mendiskusikan penyebab Ai melakukan hal itu. Ayahnya memutuskan akan menjaganya lebih ketat agar tak kecolongan lagi.

:::::

Suasana rumah sangat sepi malam ini, kecuali ketika aku melewati kamar Sakura, kudengar Sakura dan Ino tengah ngobrol seru.

Kalau Sasuke biasanya akan begadang sampai malam, tapi aku tidak mendengar suara televisi ataupun suara drum, -ia biasanya latihan sampai malam.

Aku berniat keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar ketika sekelebat bayangan tertangkap sudut mataku. Namun ketika aku memeriksa keadaan, aku tak menemukan ada tanda-tanda seseorang.

::::::

Jantungku hampir saja melompat keluar ketika teriakan seseorang memecah keheningan pada pagi ini.

"KYAAAA!"

Aku bergegas lari menuju sumber suara dan menemukan Ino yang berwajah pucat dan ketakutan.

"Apa yang.."

Ino mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan gemetar dan menunjuk benda yang tak ingin kulihat. Sebuah benda berwarna abu-abu menggantung di pojok ruangan, kaku dan berlumuran darah.

"D- Doyle.."

:::To be Continued:::

A/n : sebelumnya saya mau nyanyi dulu, "happy bday to u, happy bday to u, happy bd-*ditimpukin orang lewat*-, fic ini spesial saya buat untuk Shirayuki Amane, karena tgl 27 anak ini Ultah..:) hehe.. Hope u liked it..

Back to the fic, fic ini adalah fic baru -kebiasaan buruk sya adalah ini, padahal fic lain blum rampung- tapi kemungkinan fic ini akan dibuat 3 sampai 4 chapter saja, pairing Sasusakuita..

So, kasih saya pendapat n saran n apa aja lewat review.. ^_^

revieeew... ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Balas review dulu.. ^o^

Misa UchiHatake

thenkyuu.. ^_^, ini apdetanya, smoga gk penasaran lagi.. Hehe..

Aiiro Girl

salam kenal juga.. ^_^

hoho.. Berarti kamu sehati ma Itachi.. Hehe..

Rinrin JJ

Thankyuu.. Hehe.. Hantu cakep.. Hehe..

Misteriny akan trbuka di akhir cerita.. *sok misterius*

N.P.N 11cc

thankyu.. ^^

Doyle memang hrus mati, karna takdir sudah tertulis demikian*dicakar Doyle*

hoho..

Kin chan ushagi

+ikut ketawa canggung+

emang seserem itu yah? Hehe.. Padahal sya bkinnya sambil dengerin lagu romantis loh*plak!*

Sakura hantu bukan ya? Ntar bkal dijawab di chap akhir.. Hehe..

Aya

yosh! lanjuutt!

Hotaru Ayuzawa

thankyuu Gita.. ^o^..

Pertanyaan kamu bkal terjawab seiring dgn brjalannya cerita *apaan sih?* hoho..

Shirayuki Amane

sama2 sayang.. ^.~

lagi belajar pake sudut pandang orang pertama, ternyata lumayan ribet juga..

Peaphro

xixi.. Semoga chap ini lebih seru lagi.. Enjoy.. ^_^

Annzie-chan

Hmm.. Blum tahu ntar Saku jadinya ma sapa, soalnya gk begitu fokus ke pairing..

Tori-chan Nadeshiko

yaa.. Mari kita sama2 berdoa untuk Doyle..

Ganbatte.. ^_^

Angga Uchiha Haruno

thankyuu.. ^^

reaksi sasu da di chap ini.. Hehe

miss Hakuba

hehe.. Ai emang serem.. Xixi..

Imuri Ridan chara

yep! Ini apdetannya.. Enjoy.. ^^

aya-na rifa'i

iya, diambil dari situ.. Abisnya bingung mo ngasih nama sapa, gapapa.. Biar kerenan dikit.. Xixixi..

Sava kaladze

iya, ada kok sedikit romance Itasakunya.. ^_^

luth Melody

Yosh! Enjoy! ^o^

revhita emerald

yosh.. ^o^

reaksi saskey da di chap ini.. ^^ hoho..

Just Ana

hayoo.. Jangan berprasangka dulu.. *paan sih?* hoho..

Nona hohoho

thankyuu.. ^_^

enjoy..

Miku Hanato

yep! Sedikit terinspirasi dari situ, tapi gak sama kok.. Hehe..

CHAPTER 2

Kulihat awan kelabu menggantung di langit, seperti ada yang mengarak awan-awan kecil itu sehingga mereka tampak mendekat satu sama lain, hingga mereka bertindihan menjadi satu. Dan perlahan, tetesan hujan mulai keluar dari celah-celahnya. Kuusap tetesan hujan yang membasahi dahiku, kemudian menatap lubang kecil yang belum selesai kugali. Di sebelahnya, tergeletak mayat Doyle yang mengkilat tertimpa hujan. Aku kembali menggali lebih cepat dan berusaha tidak menatap ke arah lantai 2 dimana Sasuke membuka jendela kamarnya sedikit dan mengintip atau mungkin menatap Doyle untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tahu ia tidak akan tega menguburnya sendiri, dan mungkin membayangkan bagaimana Doyle mati pun ia mungkin tak akan sanggup. Jadi, aku dengan senang hati mengambil alih kewajiban Sasuke mengubur kucing kesayangannya. Meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukainya ketika masih hidup, aku tetap saja merasa sesak ketika melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang disayat-sayat. Dan mungkin Sasuke akan mati berdiri jikalau mengingat kenyataan bahwa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Doyle adalah seorang anak berumur 4 tahun yang bahkan belum bisa mengeja namanya sendiri. Dan anak itu tidaklah bisa diminta pertanggungjawaban seperti halnya orang dewasa, anak itu hanya bisa menangis dan menatap dengan sorot mata ketakutan ketika kami menginterogasinya. Siapa yang bakal tega menghukum anak 'serapuh' itu?

Aku meletakkan mayat Doyle ke dalam lubang yang kugali cukup dalam dan menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap saja merasa kehilangan. Mungkin tidak akan ada lagi benda abu-abu yang senang merecokiku kapan saja.

Setelah menatap cukup lama dan hujan menjadi semakin deras, aku menguburnya dengan tanah dan menancapkan tanda di sisi kepalanya.

"Selamat jalan, Doyle.."

:::::

3 hari adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sasuke untuk berkabung. Ia sudah bersedia keluar kamar di hari keempat, meskipun ia tak banyak bicara ketika ibu menawarinya untuk membeli kucing baru. Aku dan Sakura mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, namun Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia cuma butuh ketenangan.

"Ombak, pasir, karang-karang akan membuatmu tenang," kata Sakura pada Sasuke. "pantai adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melepas depresi,"

"Sakura benar, kau mau ke pantai?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau perlu suasana baru selain bau kamarmu," kataku.

Sasuke menatapku dengan sinis, jelas tersinggung dengan kata bau.

"Ayolah kak.." Sakura mulai merengek, ia menggenggam jemari Sasuke dan menatap langsung di matanya. "kau benar-benar berantakan,"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, namun Sakura merengek dan menarik lengan Sasuke lagi. "Ayolah.."

Sasuke menunduk sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

::::::

Kutatap warna laut yang biru cerah sepanjang mata memandang, matahari memberi andil besar untuk membuat samudra menjadi terlihat begitu indah, terlepas dari daya tarik lautan itu sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main disini?" kata Sakura yang sudah memegang bola voli. Ia tampak mencolok memakai celana pendek putih dan kaos berwarna pink. Kulitnya yang putih pucat tampak semakin jelas di tempat seterang ini.

"2 lawan 1 kalau begitu," kataku sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih belum bereaksi.

Aku mengambil bola di tangan Sakura dan melemparkannya dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkapnya dengan baik, aku tahu ia memang jempolan kalau masalah refleks cepat dan lain-lain.

"Mulai!"

Sasuke menghantam bola voli itu dengan keras hingga menghantam wajahku.

Bug!

"Refleksmu buruk sekali," Sasuke menyeringai.

Aku tahu itu adalah sinyal positif dari adikku. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakannya dan langsung menghantam bola tepat ke kepalanya -yang sayangnya dihantam balik oleh Sasuke dengan baik-.

"Hah.. Jadi, kau menantangku nih?"

::::

Keringat mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhku, aku menanggalkan kaosku dan melemparnya ke atas pasir. Kulihat Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula dan tampak tak mau mengingat Doyle, ia dan Sakura asyik bermain dengan pasir dan kerang-kerang kecil. Mereka kemudian saling melempar pasir dan berkejaran seperti anak-anak.

Kualihkan tatapanku ke arah ombak yang bergulung-gulung dan bertumpuk-tumpuk satu sama lain, seperti sedang berlomba untuk mencapai bibir pantai.

Ibu benar tentang jalan-jalan itu, rasanya aku seperti mendapatkan nafas baru dalam tubuhku. Tidak buntu dan rasanya aku bisa sejenak melupakan tugas kuliah dan lain-lain.

Semuanya terlihat biru dan keemasan, yeah.. Sesuatu yang keemasan diantara laut yang menenggelamkan warnanya. Warna itu perlahan-lahan mengkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari, lama-kelamaan warna itu terbentuk menjadi sebuah objek. Sebuah kepala, kepala pirang dan kecil. Kepala itu hilang timbul diiringi suara si pemilik yang megap-megap. Seorang anak.. Tenggelam!

Aku tidak membuang waktuku lagi dan langsung berenang menuju laut lepas yang senyap kecuali suara deburan ombak dan burung-burung. Mencari-cari sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang itu. Kutendang air dengan lebih cepat sebelum terlambat hingga ia kehabisan tenaga dan tertarik jauh ke dalam laut.

"Hey!"

Aku berusaha berteriak memanggilnya. "Bertahanlah!"

Gadis kecil itu menatapku dengan mata yang memintaku agar cepat datang.

Tinggal sejengkal lagi, kuraih tangan kecilnya sebelum sebuah ombak besar menghantam kami berdua. Tangan kami yang tadinya bertautan, terlepas..

Sesuatu yang keras menghantam wajahku dan membuat pandanganku kabur, sesuatu menarik tubuhku ke dalam kegelapan.

Cahaya perlahan-lahan menghilang, merah, oranye, kemudian gelap..

::::

"..tachi! Itachi!"

aku membuka mataku, saat sinar matahari menelisik dalam iris mataku, bayangan kedua adikku yang menatapku dengan khawatir menjadi semakin jelas. Mereka menatapku dengan cemas dan hampir menangis, tidak! Sakura bahkan sudah menangis.

"Apa yang KAU lakukan?"

Sasuke membentakku dan menatapku dengan amarah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. "KAU MAU MATI?"

"Gadis..

gadis kecil.. aku.. aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya,"

Aku membiarkannya tenggelam!

"Gadis kecil apa?" Sasuke dan Sakura menatapku dengan bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Yang pirang, dia tenggelam! Kau tidak lihat tadi?"

"Dengar Itachi!" Sasuke mencengkram lenganku. "Tidak ada siapapun di pantai ini! Hanya kita bertiga!"

"Tidak! Aku melihatnya tenggelam, aku bahkan sudah meraih tangannya!"

"Tidak ada siapapun di pantai ini kak," kata Sakura.

"Tapi.. aku melihatnya.. ia melihatku.."

"Itachi!" Sasuke memotong kata-kataku. "sebaiknya kita pulang!"

:::::

Sasuke membuat kesalahan fatal dengan menceritakan kejadian ini pada ibuku, ibu tidak berhenti khawatir dan berkali-kali menanyakan apa kepalaku terbentur sesuatu sebelumnya. Namun, aku sudah agak tenang malam ini ketika akhirnya aku bisa sendirian di kamarku. Masih memikirkan tentang gadis kecil yang kutolong tadi siang, kenapa Sakura dan Sasuke tidak melihatnya? Dan yang membuatku agak sangsi, adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis kecil itu berenang sendirian di tengah laut. Padahal tak ada seorangpun kecuali kami bertiga, sungguh aneh.

Aku bersumpah bahwa gadis itu benar-benar ada, begitu nyata dan.. kalaupun aku berhalusinasi, aku tidak akan dapat merasakannya ketika tangan kami bertautan. Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan hal ini pada semua orang, tetapi tak ada yang percaya. Mereka seharusnya belajar bagaimana mendengarkan orang lain.

"Tok! Tok!"

"Masuk saja,"

Sebuah kepala pink menyembul di balik pintu, nyengir lebar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sekantung keripik kentang kesukaanku.

"Sakura,"

"Kakak.." Sakura tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lincah. "aku ingin menghabiskan ini denganmu,"

"Eh.. Yeah, trims," kataku. "Sasuke mana?"

"Sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya," kata Sakura.

"Jadi, apa ibu yang menyuruhmu kesini?" kataku ketika Sakura sudah duduk di sampingku.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian mengangguk.

"Yeah, tapi aku juga ingin kesini kok," katanya.

"Kau tidak berniat menanyakan kejadian tadi siang kan?"

"Aku cuma ingin ngobrol,"

"Oke," kataku frustasi. "apa aku terlihat konyol siang tadi?"

"Eh? Umm.. ketika kami sedang membuat istana pasir, kami melihatmu terjun ke laut. Kau terus berenang ketika kami memanggil-manggil namamu, tapi kau tak mendengar kami. Jadi ketika ada sebuah ombak besar yang menghantammu, kak Sasuke langsung terjun ke laut dan mencarimu,"

"S- Sasuke tidak melihat gadis itu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau juga tidak?"

Sakura menghela nafas khawatir, ia meletakkan buku tangannya ke bahuku -yang membuat perutku seperti dihinggapi kupu-kupu-.

"Mungkin kau cuma ber.."

"Halusinasi?" semburku, rasanya aku agak sensitif dengan kata itu ketika orang-orang mulai mengira diriku cuma berkhayal. "aku sudah tahu kau bakal berkata apa, tapi Sakura. Kau harus mempercayaiku, aku-"

"Aku percaya pada kakak!"

:::::

Perpustakaan kampus adalah tempat favoritku sepanjang tahun ini, ketika mengerjakan skripsi dan membutuhkan literatur-literatur kuno aku tinggal pergi ke bagian sejarah dan mencari buku-buku dengan bahasa baku yang terlihat ningrat. Untunglah tempat ini dipenuhi mahasiswa yang tengah mengerjakan skripsi sepertiku, mereka sama seriusnya denganku dan tidak bakal berisik laiknya mahasiswa semester satu yang baru menginjak kampus.

Salah satu teman yang setia menemaniku adalah Hidan, umurnya satu tahun di atasku. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak ia sisir ke belakang, Hidan dikenal playboy di kelasnya. Yang kusyukuri dari keadaan sekarang adalah karena di meja yang kami tempati saat ini tidak ada gadis yang lalu lalang, setidaknya kami bisa konsentrasi dan tak perlu mendengar Hidan bersiul-siul menggoda gadis-gadis.

Mataku menatap cetakan-cetakan huruf tebal yang rumit dan mencoba mencerna kalimat-kalimat kuno yang njlimet ketika aku menangkap sekelebat bayangan di depanku. Aku mendongak dengan cepat dan hampir melompat kaget.

"SAKURA!"

"Hai!"

Sakura nyengir lebar di depanku, ia menopang dagunya di atas meja dan menatapku dengan matanya yang lebar.

"Kenapa kau ada di.."

"Kak Sasuke yang mengantarku, aku bilang aku minta diantar ke kampusmu,"

"Lalu, mana Sasuke?"

"Sedang menunggu di mobil, karena aku bilang aku akan cari kak Itachi sendiri,"

"Kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

"Insting," kata Sakura nyengir.

"Jadi ini adik yang kau ceritakan itu Itachi?" kata Hidan, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tertarik. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Hai, namaku Hidan," kata Hidan, Sakura menyambut jabatan tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Wah.. Adikmu ini manis sekali ya!" kata Hidan genit, ia mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dan mengusap-usapnya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menuntutku untuk menghentikan aksi Hidan, sesuatu itu menyuruhku untuk menjauhkannya secepat mungkin dari Sakura.

Karena Sakura tampak tidak senang sekarang, ia menampik tangan Hidan dan menatap Hidan dengan serius.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

::::::

Malam sudah larut ketika aku mengendarai Chevrolet perakku ke daerah Bagi Street, tepatnya ke daerah tempat tinggal Hidan.

Aku biasa mengantarnya pulang setiap kali kami selesai mengerjakan skripsi di kampus. Salah satu keuntungan berteman dengan Hidan adalah karena ia bekerja paruh waktu di perpustakaan kampus, jadi ia punya kunci perpustakaan hingga kami tak perlu sungkan belajar di perpustakaan sampai malam.

"Adikmu itu agak menakutkan ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, dia terlihat seperti mau mencekikku tadi siang, padahal aku cuma mau mencubit pipinya,"

"Mungkin dia tahu kalau kau ini mesum," kataku asal.

"Heh?" Hidan memutar bola matanya, kemudian menatapku dengan serius. "Emm.. Itachi, kau keberatan tidak kalau aku memacari Sakura?"

Aku tertawa.

"Kenapa sih?" Hidan tampak sakit hati.

"Kau baru saja bilang kalau adikku itu menakutkan, sekarang kau bilang kau mau pacaran dengannya?"

"Justru itu daya tariknya bukan?" kata Hidan. "Jadi bagaimana? Boleh tidak?"

"Tanya saja pada adikku," kataku. "tapi kalau kau butuh pendapat, dia itu banyak yang suka. Jadi sainganmu itu banyak,"

"Tidak masalah," kata Hidan.

::::::

Aku menata buku-bukuku dan bersiap keluar dari perpustakaan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, waktunya perpustakaan tutup dan semua yang menghuni ruangan harus keluar sekarang juga. Aku agak menyesali absennya Hidan disini, setidaknya aku bisa menetap sampai malam kalau ada Hidan. Namun, ini sudah seminggu sejak aku terakhir kali bertemu Hidan, aku tak pernah lagi mendapati batang hidungnya di perpustakaan maupun di kampus. Aku mencoba menelponnya, tetapi hanya dijawab oleh mesin penjawab.

Ia seharusnya menemui dosen pembimbing hari ini, tapi ketika aku menunggunya di depan ruang dosen, ia tidak juga tampak. Jadi, ketika aku mendapati salah satu teman dekat Hidan yang bernama Konan tengah duduk di tangga kampus, aku menanyainya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" kata Konan bingung.

"Tahu apa?"

"Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Hidan kecelakaan, dia ada di rumah sakit,"

-To be continued-

A/n : hoho.. Moshi2.. Ini adalah chap lanjutannya, semoga makin jelas arahnya..

Di chap ini masih minor romancenya, jadi buat yang nunggu pairing scene musti nunggu dengan sabar.. Hehe..

Yosh! Segitu aja dulu, mohon reviewnyaaa.. ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Silence In The Dark

©Daniyal Sheva

Setelah usahaku menemui Hidan di Rumah Sakit gagal, karena rupanya kondisinya sudah cukup baik dan kini terbaring di rumah. Hanya ditemani Konan yang dengan baik hati bersedia merawatnya. Ketika aku mencoba kembali menjenguknya di rumahnya. Aku berdiri di depan pintu yang sebagian catnya sudah mengelupas, menghadap Konan yang berdiri memakai baju tidur berwarna abu-abu muda dan tengah menahan daun pintu dengan lengannya. Ia agak terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang mendadak.

"Hai," kata Konan. "ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Hidan," kataku menatap ke balik bahunya. "apa dia ada?"

"Yeah, tapi ia sedang tidur sekarang," kata Konan tak bergerak.

"Boleh aku masuk?" kataku. "aku tak akan membangunkannya, cuma ingin lihat keadaannya,"

Konan dengan agak canggung menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya sendiri.

"Yeah," kata Konan. "sebaiknya aku jujur saja, dia tidak ingin menemuimu,"

"Apa? Tapi ken-"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Konan. "dia tidak mau memberitahuku. Kurasa dia mungkin marah padamu?"

"Marah padaku? Tapi kenapa?"

Konan mengangkat bahu. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan meminta maaf dan kembali menutup pintu.

::::::

Hujan menghantam kaca Chevrolet ku ketika aku melaju pulang dan melewati jalanan yang licin. Kaca samping mobilku berembun dan buram sementara kegelapan malam semakin sulit ditembus. Aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Hidan tidak mau menemuiku. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu blak-blakan jika tak menyukai sikapku padanya? Ia juga akan bicara jujur kalau sedang marah padaku. Kenapa sekarang ia menghindariku? Atau apakah lukanya begitu menyedihkan hingga aku tidak boleh tahu?

:::::::::::::::::

"Kau sudah pulang sayang?" wajah ibu muncul dari balik pintu, ada ekspresi kelegaan yang bercampur senyum khawatir.

"Aku baru mengunjungi temanku bu," kataku.

"Begitu? Kau tampak kelelahan, cepatlah mandi lalu makan ya," kata ibu sambil mengusap wajahku. Aku tahu ibu masih mencemaskan kejadian di pantai itu.

"Jangan mandi lama-lama, oke?" kata ibu lagi, mungkin mengira aku akan menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam bak mandi.

"Oke," kataku sembari berjalan lemas menaiki tangga. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan melempar tasku yang hanya berisi satu buku catatan. Aku melucuti bajuku satu per satu dan ketika baru saja akan membuka sabuk celana jeansku, seseorang menerobos masuk begitu saja.

"Sakura!" kataku kaget.

Sakura yang tadi berlari riang mendadak diam terpaku dengan wajah merah padam.

"K-kak eh.. Aku cuma mau-" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berjalan cepat dan meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Aku cepat-cepat bertanya.

"Ini untuk-"

Terlambat, Sakura sudah berlari cepat sekali dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Ku?" kataku. "pasti untukku,"

Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan sehingga aku lalu mengunci pintu dan meneruskan niat awalku, mandi.

:::::::::

Suara nada dering default handphone ku membangunkanku dari tidur ayamku. Aku baru sadar aku tertidur setelah mandi, masih menutup mata aku meraba-raba ranjangku untuk mencari handphone yang masih bergetar. Aku lalu membuka pesan yang dikirim seseorang.

'From : Sakura

Kakak sudah buka kado dariku?'

Kado?

Ah ya, bungkusan di atas meja itu kado untukku. Aku berdecak malu menyadari kealpaanku. Aku lalu bangkit dan cepat-cepat menyambar kotak kecil berbungkus kertas berwarna pink. Aku mendapati sebuah syal berwarna abu-abu terlipat dengan rapi, di atasnya ada secarik kertas berwarna merah dengan ukiran huruf yang berkilauan.

'Semangat!'

Aku membacanya dalam hati. Kemudian aku mengangkat syal tersebut agar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Di bagian tengahnya terukir namaku.

Tersenyum sendiri, aku mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Sakura.

'To : Sakura

Terima kasih, kau pintar sekali. Tapi apa aku ulang tahun hari ini?'

Tak lama kemudian, datang pesan balasan dari Sakura.

'From : Sakura

Ya ampun Kak, kau lupa ya? Ini kan hari Valentine. Tadinya aku mau buatkan cokelat, tapi kalian tidak suka manis. Jadi aku buat syal untukmu dan Kak Sasuke,'

Ah, Valentine rupanya! Dan Sasuke, ya sekarang jadi semakin jelas. Aku punya adik perempuan, tentu saja dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke lakukan.

'To : Sakura

Aku suka syal ini, lebih baik dari cokelat,'

'From : Sakura

Benarkah? Syukurlah *kiss n hug* Lol,'

'To : Sakura

Lain kali aku akan meminta yang lebih dari sekedar pelukan virtual, ;)'

'From : Sakura

Iiih! Kau genit sekali!'

'To : Sakura

LOL..'

Hening. Tak ada nada getar setelah 3 menit kutunggu. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku dan mengamati syal buatan Sakura.

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Lebih dari sekedar pelukan virtual?" aku mendengus malu dan tersenyum kecil.

:::::::::

"Kau bisa masak?" jerit Sakura dengan kekaguman yang berlebihan.

"Itu pujian atau keheranan yang kelewatan?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi. Aku tengah menyiapkan bawang, cabai dan sayur-sayuran untuk dicuci.

"Dia jago masak," kata Sasuke yang tengah memasang celemek untuk dirinya sendiri. "kalau ayah dan ibu pergi, dia biasanya yang memasak,"

"Kau terlalu memujiku Sasuke," kataku sambil mencacah bawang dengan cepat. "kau kan juga jago masak,"

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, lidahnya cukup selektif memilih makanan. Kalau tidak enak dia tidak mau makan," kataku. "kalau bukan dia atau ibu yang masak, dia tidak mau makan,"

"Kadang-kadang aku kan makan masakanmu," kata Sasuke.

"Heee?" Sakura merengek. "aku- tidak bisa masak! Bagaimana aku bisa bikin Kak Sasuke senang?"

"Dia tidak akan mati kelaparan karena tidak senang," kataku. "dia baru akan mati kalau tidak ada yang membacakan cerita sebelum tidur!"

Sasuke melempar tomat yang dipegangnya secepat kilat dan aku menangkapnya tepat sebelum mengenai wajahku.

"Kau ini!"

"Itu kan terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu," kata Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Haha.. Jadi Kakak masih suka dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur?" kata Sakura.

"Ya, dia bakal ngambek kalau aku tidak mau," kataku. "kebiasaan buruknya baru berhenti begitu ayah membelikannya video game,"

"Diam deh!" gerutu Sasuke. "kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi!"

"Mengalahkan?"

"Ya Sakura, kau jadi juri saja! Kau yang menentukan siapa yang masak lebih enak,"

"Asyiik!" kata Sakura melompat kegirangan.

:::::::::

Dapur menjadi penuh kepulan asap. Suasana makin panas tidak hanya karena aku menghadapi api kompor, tetapi juga karena Sasuke menjadikannya seperti kejuaraan memasak. Ia dengan cekatan memainkan wajan seirama dengan spatula. Sayur-sayuran berlompatan riang di atas wajan panas, berbaur bersama daging dan bumbu lain.

Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 15 menit untuk meracik bumbu, mencacah sayuran dan akhirnya memanaskan wajan. Sementara Sasuke menghabiskan waktu lebih cepat dan kini tengah menambahkan garam pada sentuhan terakhir. Dia selalu saja membuat segala hal menjadi ajang kompetisi, apalagi sekarang ada Sakura. Dia pasti akan malu kalau sampai kalah. Sasuke akhirnya selesai membuat omelet, tumis sayur dan kare yang sudah mengepul di atas meja, ia mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk di meja makan dan menungguku yang masih berkutat dengan wajan dan spatula.

Sakura tampak mengamati dan menyemangatiku dari belakang. Hingga akhirnya waktu yang terlewat terasa amat cepat, aku selesai. Meskipun pada akhirnya dapat ditebak siapa yang memenangkan kompetisi. Aku kalah telak, Sakura memberinya nilai sepuluh dan aku cuma dapat tujuh setengah.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mulai terdengar kelontangan sendok dan garpu yang diadu, kecuali Sakura yang sedang belajar pakai sumpit. Kami menikmati makanan masing-masing dalam diam. Aku memakan masakanku yang menurutku cukup enak. Dan Sakura mencoba adil dan melahap makanan kami berdua.

"Kau ini, bisa tidak makan dengan lebih sopan? Kau belepotan!" kata Sasuke, ia bangkit dan mengelap sudut bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Aku tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Dan ketika mereka berdua menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, aku mencoba menghindarinya dengan meminum air banyak-banyak.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku berdeham dan berkata.

"Sepertinya masakanku kebanyakan lada,"

:::::

Aku sedang menyelesaikan Trilogi Adam Eve ketika hujan mengetuk-ngetuk ke jendela kamarku. Meskipun terdengar gemuruh angin dan sesekali cahaya kilat menerobos lubang di dinding kamar, tak terdengar suara petir menggelegar seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam ini petir terdengar normal, tidak berteriak seperti kemarin. Setidaknya ini mendukung suasana yang tenang dan menentramkan. Sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku bergegas bangkit dan membuka pintu. Muncul wajah Sakura yang menatapku takut-takut.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Boleh aku tidur disini?"

::::

"Aku takut petir," kata Sakura. "kemarin ada ibu yang menemaniku, tapi sekarang cuma ada kak Itachi dan kak Sasuke,"

Oh!

Dan kenapa kau memilihku?

"Kak Sasuke sepertinya sudah tidur," kata Sakura. "aku melihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala, jadi.. Boleh aku tidur disini?"

"Kau tidak takut tidur denganku?" tanyaku.

"Huh?" Sakura menatapku dengan bingung.

Dasar polos! Kalau saja kau adik kandungku, bukannya adik angkat berwajah cantik yang baru beberapa bulan kukenal dan..

"Sudahlah," kataku pasrah. "kau boleh tidur di ranjang,"

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menemanimu Sakura," kataku. "mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan buku ini semalaman, jadi kau boleh pakai ranjangku,"

::::

Aku berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang tertera di halaman yang sedang kupelototi, tetapi selalu saja aku harus mengulangnya lagi. Berkali-kali. Bukan karena suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar, tetapi karena sudut mataku berkali-kali menangkap kelebatan sosok Sakura.

Mau tak mau aku jadi sering menatapnya, wajahnya terlihat tenang, matanya yang indah kini menutup, bibirnya yang merah muda sedikit terbuka. Seperti mengundang siapa saja yang melihat untuk menyentuhnya. Aku..

Aku terhenyak dan menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Bodoh sekali aku mengira akan baik-baik saja membiarkannya tidur disini.

Aku melemparkan bukuku, memadamkan lampu dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal untuk menyingkirkan pikiran liarku.

::::

Pagi sepertinya sudah datang, karena cahaya pagi menembus jendelaku. Meskipun kudengar hujan masih setia mengguyur dan ketika aku menggeliat dan melayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, aku tak menemukan sosok Sakura.

"Itachi!" kata Sasuke membuka pintu kamarku begitu saja. "kau tidak lihat Sakura?"

"Sakura?" kataku, Sasuke terlihat agak terkejut, aku mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan melihat Sakura yang tersenyum. Rambutnya basah dan tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan selembar handuk. Tenggorokanku rasanya mengering.

"Kau.. kenapa?"

"Aku cuma numpang mandi," kata Sakura. "keranku agak macet,"

::::

Setelah memasak dan menyiapkan makanan untuk kami bertiga, aku menyiapkan buku catatan yang akan kubawa ke kampus. Aku berencana menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan kampus hari ini, mau tidak mau aku harus ngebut agar skripsiku cepat selesai. Memang ini artinya aku harus kerja keras sambil membagi waktu untuk kerja sambilan. Tetapi selama aku masih kuat melakukannya, akan aku lakukan sebaik mungkin.

"Hari ini kakak kerja sambilan lagi?" tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ya," jawabku. "restoran ini akan bangkrut kalau aku tidak kerja,"

Sakura tidak tertawa, ia malah pasang wajah sedih.

"Sayang sekali," kata Sakura. "aku ingin mengajak kalian nonton di bioskop nanti malam. Apa kau tidak bisa libur saja selama ayah dan ibu pergi?"

"Aku ingin sekali," kataku. "tapi sayangnya aku tidak boleh meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja. Lagipula kalian kan sudah dewasa. Kau nonton berdua saja dengan Sasuke, dia suka nonton asal bukan film romantis,"

"Tentu saja," kata Sasuke. "memangnya kau suka?"

"Aku mau nonton film horror kok!" kata Sakura. "slash! Kau suka?"

"Hn," kata Sasuke. "aku malah khawatir kau yang bakal menjerit-jerit,"

"Yang benar saja?" kata Sakura. "aku suka film yang begitu,"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

"Kalian baik-baik di rumah, jangan lupa kerjakan PR dan tugas kalian," kataku memotong pembicaraan mereka. "kalian boleh menonton di luar kalau rumah sudah bersih oke?"

"Yaaa!" sahut Sakura ceria, sementara Sasuke hanya ber-hn lirih.

::::::::::::

Setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kampus, aku berniat langsung ke tempat kerja. Jaraknya hanya beberapa kilometer dari rumah, sementara aku membuka pintu Chevroletku, aku mengetik pesan untuk Hidan.

Aku bertanya mengapa ia marah padaku. aku tahu dia tidak akan mengangkat teleponku, jadi aku mengiriminya pesan. Setidaknya agar ia tahu aku benar-benar khawatir padanya.

::::

"Kak Itachi," Sakura memasang wajah cemas ketika aku akhirnya tiba di rumah, kira-kira pukul sebelas malam.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketika kulihat Sasuke ikut memasang tampang serius di belakang Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada pencuri yang masuk," kata Sakura. "ketika kami tiba di rumah tadi, ada yang mengacak-acak kamar kak Sasuke,"

"Apa ada barang yang hilang?" kataku.

Sasuke menggeleng. "sepertinya tidak,"

"Apa kamar lain juga berantakan?"

"Tidak, hanya kamarku," kata Sasuke. "semua kamar terkunci kecuali kamarku,"

"Aku akan telepon polisi kalau begitu," kataku.

"Tidak perlu," kata Sasuke. "kurasa ini bukan perbuatan pencuri. Lagipula tidak ada barang yang hilang,"

"Memangnya siapa kalau bukan pencuri?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin tetangga yang mabuk," kataku. "dulu pernah terjadi hal begitu kan? Orang itu bisa membobol rumah,"

::::::::::::::::::

Pukul 12 malam mataku masih saja belum bisa kupejamkan, aku masih memikirkan hal yang terjadi barusan. Apa mungkin seorang pencuri hanya ingin mengacak-acak kamar Sasuke tanpa mengambil apapun? Jikapun tetangganya yang gila dan senang mabuk yang melakukannya, bukankah ini agak mustahil. Sepanjang yang kuingat, orang itu sudah pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkinkah ia sudah kembali lagi?

Aku mencoba menghenyakkan pikiran-pikiranku ini di tengah gemuruh petir. Kemudian kupaksa tubuhku bangkit untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Bukankah ia sangat takut petir?

Aku berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar, baru saja aku akan keluar saat kulihat Sakura sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk bonekanya dan menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke. Dadaku seperti bergemuruh hebat ketika Sakura berkata.

"Bolehkah aku tidur disini? Aku takut petir,"

~To Be Continued~

A/N : Hahaha.. gaje yaaa? Agak susah deskripnya kalau harus ngambil pov dari orang pertama. Jadi maaf-maaf saja kalau ngebosenin yak... hehe..

This Chapter saya bikin buat Aya Syarah S a.k.a Embun Pagi yang nowel-nowel kemarin. Hope u like it.. :D

Review please...

Special Thanks To: Dijah-hime, YaraiYarai-chan, hehe, Miku Hanato, 4ntk4-ch4n, kafuyamei vanessa-hime, Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko, embun pagi, Deidei Rinnepero13, Haruno Megumi, Aizawa chan, Uzumaki Chiaki, Namikaze Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

Silence In The Dark

Chapter 4

Aku bangun dengan kepala pening, penyebabnya tentu saja karena memikirkan kedua adikku. Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam? Apa yang mereka obrolkan semalaman? Atau hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin kupikirkan berkecamuk dalam otakku. Hal itu membuat sakit kepalaku kambuh. Aku bergegas turun tangga menuju dapur, kulirik kamar Sasuke yang masih tertutup rapat sebentar. Tak ingin berprasangka, kupercepat langkahku menuruni undakan.

"Kemana semua obatku?"

Aku membuka kotak penyimpanan obat, mencari-cari dalam frustasi. Aku yakin masih memiliki obat sakit kepala.

"Aku membuangnya ketika bersih-bersih kemarin," kata Sakura. "kupikir kau tak akan meminumnya lagi,"

"Aku punya migrain Sakura," kataku menahan emosi. "ah sudahlah, aku akan ke apotik lagi nanti,"

"Sekarang apa kau tak apa?" kata Sakura. "aku saja yang akan membelikannya,"

"Tidak perlu," kataku. "aku ke dokter saja,"

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan teh hangat?"

"Tidak, tidak usah!"

"Pokoknya akan kubuatkan!" kata Sakura. "terserah kakak mau minum atau tidak!"

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan dan mengusap rambutku, punya adik perempuan benar-benar merepotkan.

:::::::::::::;;

Aku duduk di meja makan sembari merencanakan absen dari kampus hari ini. Tak kusentuh teh hangat buatan Sakura, sebaliknya aku mengisi gelasku dengan air putih hangat. Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan diri, sakit kepalaku berangsur sembuh.

Kurasa aku bisa melakukan sedikit hal pagi ini, aku akan mengantar Sakura ke sekolah sembari mampir ke apotik.

"Kau tidak ke kampus hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku sedang tidak mood,"

"Kau akan ke apotik?"

"Ya," kataku. "mau titip sesuatu?"

"Tidak,"kata Sakura. "aku tidak terlalu suka obat-obatan,"

"Kalau kau sakit mau tak mau harus minum obat kan?"

"Ah ya, hal itu membuatku teringat pada Rumah sakit, aku tak suka!"

"Kau pernah sakit?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" kata Sakura. "hanya saja aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau mau aku jemput nanti?"

"Tidak perlu kak, aku bareng temanku nanti,"

"Ah, baguslah kau sudah punya teman. Siapa namanya?"

"Nari,"

"Cowok?"

"Cewek!"

"Oke,"

:::::::::::::::::;;

Aku sudah membeli obat sakit kepalaku di apotik, aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sakura di sekolah. Karena ini sudah masuk jam pulang dan memastikan ia benar-benar pulang dengan teman wanitanya. Ketika aku melambatkan Chevroletku, aku mengamati anak-anak yang lalu lalang keluar dari gedung sekolah. Aku memutuskan bertanya pada beberapa anak yang berjalan dekat dengan mobilku.

"Kau anak kelas 3?" tanyaku pada gadis berkacamata dan berponi rata.

"Ya, 3 A," katanya.

"Kau sekelas dengan Sakura, kau lihat Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini dia bolos," kata gadis berkacamata yang entah kenapa tampak terganggu.

"Apa kau tahu kemana dia?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dan tampak tak bersahabat. "Tolong jangan tanya padaku! aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih kalau begitu," kataku, gadis itu hanya menjawab seadanya dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Apa gadis-gadis sekarang seperti itu? Tak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain atau terlalu cuek?

Aku berniat mengendarai mobilku menuju rumah akan tetapi sesuatu menghalangi niatku. Gadis berambut merah muda, masih memakai seragam sekolah dan berjalan terburu-buru di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Aku melambatkan mobilku dan memutuskan mengikutinya. Kenapa anak ini membolos? Apa yang membuatnya membolos dan berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini? Aku terus mengawasi kemana gadis itu melangkah, jika dilihat dari arahnya ia menuju ke.. ah Rumah Sakit? Untuk apa Sakura ke rumah sakit jiwa?

::::::::::::::::::;

Waktu terasa semakin melambat, rasanya jauh sekali melihat masa depan. Hanya untuk mencapai sore hari rasanya seperti berjalan di tengah gurun. Tak ada tepi, tak ada tempat tujuan. Yang ada di depan hanya pasir dan pasir. Kalau beruntung aku bisa melihat fatamorgana. Sekedar mencuci mata yang sepat tak melihat apapun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, langkah-langkah lambat menjejak lantai rumah. Kutengok Sakura yang tampak tak biasa, sekilas kulihat wajahnya murung namun kemudian tersenyum semangat ketika melihatku.

"Kakak, kau sudah kembali dari apotik?" Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di depanku. Ia meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di sofa.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Ya, mampir ke Mall sebentar bersama Nari," kata Sakura, aku mungkin akan mempercayainya begitu saja kalau aku tak tahu ia membolos dan bermain-main di tempat aneh. Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Ya ampun apa yang dilakukan bocah ini disana?

"Kau membeli sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak! Aku cuma menemani Nari mencarikan hadiah untuk pacarnya," kata Sakura tersenyum ragu.

"Baiklah, kau sudah makan belum? Kalau belum makanlah sana, kakak sudah masak tadi,"

"Baik kak, Arigato!"

Sakura melangkah cepat sambil tersenyum manis, kali ini aku akan membiarkannya dulu, aku ingin menunggu kebohongan apa lagi yang akan dikarangnya.

::::::::::::::::::::

Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sakura mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Jiwa, itu bukanlah kejadian yang normal. Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Apakah ada seseorang yang ia jenguk? Apakah itu temannya? Pamannya? Atau keluarganya yang ternyata masih hidup?

Aku bergegas memasuki Rumah Sakit Jiwa, tidak seperti Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang ada di film-film. Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini tampak baik-baik saja, tidak ada suasana seram, tidak ada cat yang mengelupas dan tidak ada lumut di dinding-dindingnya yang dijalari tanaman merambat. Rumah Sakit ini bersih dan rapi.

Ketika aku melayangkan pandanganku hanya ada resepsionis yang duduk di depan meja. Ia wanita setengah baya yang agak gemuk dan tengah sibuk berbicara di telepon. Ia tampak tak menghiraukan siapapun yang lalu lalang di depannya. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan tersenyum dengan sopan. Ia melirikku sebentar dan kembali berbicara dengan orang di ujung telepon, mengatakan untuk menunggunya sebentar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya tanpa tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, bolehkah?"

"Apa? Ah-" wanita itu tampak kesal karena telepon kembali berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan kembali bicara dengan orang di ujung saluran.

"Maaf nona," kataku. Wanita itu berhenti bicara ketika mendengarku memanggilnya nona. "bolehkan aku bertanya, adakah pasien bernama Haruno disini?"

"Haru- ah ya hallo sayang ada apa lag- ini carilah sendiri!" wanita itu menyodorkan buku daftar pasien dengan mudah. Sembrono kupikir. Aku tidak tahu orang luar boleh mengaduk-aduk data-data pasien.

Aku bergegas membuka buku yang lumayan tebal, aku mencari data di bulan ini. Dimana mungkin ada keluarga Sakura yang dirawat dan ada data kunjungan dari Sakura. Aku mencarinya cepat-cepat, Haruno, Haruno, Haruno, Haruno! Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun yang bernama belakang Haruno. Ah mungkin disini- mungkin-

Seseorang merebut bukuku dengan kasar.

"Maaf! Tapi kau tidak boleh seenaknya melihat data-data disini!" kata wanita itu tampak marah. Ia sudah menutup teleponnya dan mungkin baru sadar ia membuat kesalahan dengan menyerahkan buku ini sembarangan.

"Aku sudah pastikan tidak ada pasien bernama Haruno disini!" katanya. "aku hafal nama-nama pasien disini dan tidak ada yang bernama Haruno disini, jelas?!"

Aku tahu ini berarti pengusiran. Aku akhirnya bersiap-siap keluar, namun ketika aku sampai di depan pintu wanita itu kembali mengangkat telepon, tak menghiraukan siapapun. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyusup ke ruangan ujung. Yang bisa saja ruang pasien atau ruang data. Aku sungguh penasaran, apa yang Sakura lakukan disini? Mungkinkah Haruno bukan nama aslinya? Atau mungkin ada nama Haruno, aku yakin ada. Aku belum melihat semua data tersebut. Aku ingin mengetahuinya secara gamblang.

Aku berjalan santai ketika melewati ruang-ruang pasien yang dipenuhi para pasien yang tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ada yang diam saja di atas kursi, ada yang tertawa-tawa sendiri, bahkan ada yang tampak normal dengan membaca koran yang terbalik. Aku terus saja pada perjalananku, karena tak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikanku, para perawat sibuk dengan pasiennya masing-masing dan aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke ruang data. Staff only.

Aku bergegas membuka pintunya dan menutupnya kembali. Aku tahu ini kriminal, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Kami tidak benar-benar tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu rahasia apa yang disimpannya.

-To Be Continued-

Author's Note : Halo, berhubung saya lagi ngebut ngapdetin fic *gakadayangnanya* maka muncullah chapter baru ini *apadeh*. Sebenernya sudah saya simpan lama di kepala, tapi baru sempat menuangkannya ke dalam Microsoft word. Hehe.. review please.. :)

Special Thanks to : Ay, Aizawasu, Yuna-Kimi-Diny, Yaya PinkyBlossom, Mizuira Kumiko, Deidei Rinnepero13, G.M. Magnolia, Sichi, PuPut It's Me, Dijah-hime, Dijah-hime, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Aii Sakuraii, ChieAkane

Silver Wing, Ai' Ryuusuke 'Naara.


End file.
